Resonance Raman studies of heme proteins will be pursued, to elucidate the molecular basis of oxygen transport, oxygen activation and electron transport. Emphasis will be placed on finding vibrational markers of axial ligation and protein influences on heme stereo-chemistry. The CARS (Coherent Anti-Stokes Raman Spectroscopy) technique will be developed for application to fluorescent samples. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Protein Control of Porphyrin Conformation: Comparison of Resonance Raman Spectra of Heme Proteins with Mesoporphyrin (IX) Analogs," T.G. Spiro and J.M. Burke, JACS (In press, 1976). "Resonance CARS Spectra of Cytochrome c and Vitamin B12 in Dilute Aqueous Solution," J. Nestor, T.G. Spiro and G. Klauminzer, PNAS, US (In press, 1976).